promisechiyofandomcom-20200215-history
Yume
Yume is the Goddess of Light that was worshiped in ancient times. Nowadays, she is merely seen as an angel. She has long blonde hair that matches her golden eyes. She usually wears white clothing to match her wings and fair skin. She also keeps a white rose in her hair as her favorite accessory. 'Biography' Yume was created by her sister Katsu, by bringing light into the everlasting darkness. Yume was raised by a priest named Solis, who taught her everything about the light. As she grew, she became skilled in mastering her gift of light manipulation. For a majority of her youth, she was worshiped and idled by many people. In turn she loved and cared for every life form that she came into contact with. Unfortunately, once Christanity spread both Yume and her sister were completely forgotten and ignored. Yume didn't really mind that she would no longer be worshiped, but after seeing how betrayal affected her sister, she became incredibly empathetic, and began to prefer the company of murderous, insane criminals Yume then began to travel the world in order to bring happiness to people. On her journeys, she learned many languages, with Latin being her favorite. She eventually settled down in New City. 'Personallity' Yume is very shy and delicate, and often breaks eye contact or whimpers when speaking to someone else. She has been known to stutter a lot, as well as mumble. Once she feels comfortable, she shows her true personality; being kind and loving. However; Yume also has a split personality, and she hides a much darker side. If aggravated enough, she will go from shy and kind, to cold and serious. Her darker side is due to her nature as a Goddess, which also includes a horny side to it. Although rare, Yume will kill a person if she is angered. So far, this has only happened once, and she didn't even kill that person. She can also switch personalities by drinking. Getting drunk is just like getting annoyed for her. 'Abilities/Weapons' Yume is surprisingly physically strong. She can knock any kind of being out with a simple strike, no matter how strong it may be. Yume also appeares to be relatively fast while both attacking and dodging, since she can travel as fast as the speed of light. Unlike most of the other characters, Yume does not use a physical weapon, but instead creates weapons out of light. These weapons include: *A bow with arrows (her favorite) *A samurai-like sword *A scythe *Throwing knifes *A spear like weapon Yume tends to focus her attacks by harvesting her control over light. She can create deadly beams and waves that cause instant destruction upon contact. 'Relationships' *'Spirit'-Yume loves this man more than anything she's ever loved before, and will do just about anything to see him happy. The reason she feels this way is because unlike most people, she can relate to Spirit (their lives were destroyed by the same thing) and can see past the murderous, psychotic, arrogant side of Spirit. **She views him as caring, sensitive, yet sadistic and cruel. **Spirit also reminds her of Katsu, which explains why she likes him. *'Jackie'- Yume fears him more than anything she's ever faced before. This is becaus the two were cell mates in a "rehab" Jackie once hacked her wings off using a fire axe. After she got them back, he tried to rape her. *'Dan'- Yume identifies him as a fatherly-type figure. Caring and generous, Yume greatly respects this man and everything he's done for her. *'Steven/Soul'-He seems like a nice person, and he is quite handsome. Yume is begining to develop a liking for him, but she is also torn between her love for Spirit. *'DooM'- The two have a neutral relationship, although Yume once tried to kill DooM since Spirit killed her puppy. *'Aoi'- Yume's former lover, who she even named her dog after. She later realized that a relationship between Aoi and herself would never work out. *'Julia'- Yume and Julia generally get along great. They both look out for each other and their pets. *'Katsu'-Yume idolizes her older sister, while Katsu looks out for her in return. *'Solis'-Solis practically raised Yume, from learning how to fly, to fighting. The two got along great, until one day when Solis lost his mind and went utterly insane. *'Luna'-Yume can't forgive her for what she's done. Yume has sworn to end this monster by any means possible. As for everybody else, she gets along just fine with them. 'Role in Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade)' Although Yume has only been the story for a few months, she has developed a major role in the plot. Rehab Yume made her first debut here, where she was found and thrown into a rehab center in Shay City. There she was assigned the same cell as Jackie Conquelsa. After Jackie threatened her and some other insane stuff, she was finally bailed out by her sister Katsu. The Most Awesome Man Ever Yume did not appear until after the 2nd tournament, where she met Daniel "Dan" Kickasses. Shorly after their encounter, Dan offered her a puppy, to which she gladly accepted. However; she then gave the puppy to Julia since she felt sorry for her. Rest assured, Yume shortly adopted another puppy and named it "Aoi". Dog Days Yume then began to live at the Kreep Sanctuary with her new puppy. A lot of weird stuff happened, and Jackie showed up for some reason. Some time passed and Jackie ended up killing the dog when he kicked it against a wall. Aoi was then brought back thanks to The Saz of Death and all was peaceful! Spirit Some time after Aoi was revived, Yume encountered Spirit. Spirit instantly mocked Yume for her shy nature and attempted to toughen her up by abusing her dog, which just made things much worse. Aoi was once again killed, throwing Yume into a violent rage. Before she could hurt anyone, her sister stepped in and brought her to her senses and told Yume that she'd never see Spirit again. Camping Unfortunately, Yume constantly ran into Spirit, which always ended in disaster. When they ran into each other this last time, things became intense. Koneko suggested a camping trip to (possibly) end the tensions between Yume and Spirit. While driving up, Spirit once again killed Aoi. By this time Yume completely lost it and attacked Spirit, resulting in a small clash between the two. Yume soon snapped out of her blinded fury and apologized for her actions, before the two set up camp... During the trip, Yume began to learn more about Spirit and his roots, discovering that the two of them shared a common trait: Their existence was destroyed by Christianity. As time passed, Yume began to develop strong feelings towards Spirit and accidently confessed them to him (whom she thought was asleep). Right before they left, Spirit told Yume that he heard her confession, and that he didn't know how to respond to it. Feeling like a fool, Yume wandered off and was pursued by a horny dinosaur. She was saved by Julia and was taken back to camp, where Spirit (grudgingly) comforted her before returning home. Hardships Yume's love for Spirit immediately spread through out the Sanctuary, leaving the others to believe that she was insane. One night, after a Korean food mishap, Spirit decided to check on Yume, believing that he upset her. Yume then asked Spirit to "make love" with her, which he promptly refused. After he left, Yume began to feel like a complete moron. She left the Sanctuary in order to clear her head. She was soon found by Jackie, who proceeded to hack her wings off with a fire axe. After being saved by Hatter, she stumbled into a forest and was found by Spirit. After he brought her back and saved her, the two began to establish a much closer bond, as Spirit even asked her out the following day. Gladitus After DooM switched to Spirit in an attempt to avoid hurting Julia, Spirt wandered over to Yume's room. After much anticipation, they eventually got it on. Some time later, Yume gave birth to her first son Gladitus. Much to everyone's shock, Spirit actually decided to raise the kid, as everyone (including Yume) thought he would kill it. Some time after Gladitus' birth, Fukai appeared and healed Yume's wings. Yume then tested them out and flew around Shay City all night. When she awoke she was found by Jackie, who proceeded to drag her into a cave deep within the woods in order to rape the terrified goddess. Luckiky, she was saved by Gladitus, who scared Jackie off by demonstrating his abilities (which were similar to his father's) and brought her home. Spitit comforted Yume and the two once again got it on (this time with Yume leading) Brokenhearted Things looked bright for Yume and Spirit. Yume agreed to give Aoi away to Hatter, which made Spitit incredibly happy. However; tragedy and disaster weren't far away from the two. One day, Satoshi and Spirit got in a fight, which resulted in Spirit nearly killing both Satoshi and Gladitus' dog (whom he tried to eat earlier). When Yume questioned Spirit, both he and Satoshi denied what happened, but Koneko told Yume the entire truth. Enraged and crestfallen, Yume stormed out of the house, vowing never to return. When Satoshi and Koneko went to find her, they found out that Jackie had once again kidnapped Yume and planned to take her to Cuba. Despite their efforts, Yume's withdrawn personality along with Jackie in general resulted in both Satoshi and Koneko being trapped in the sewers. Yume was then locked in a dog cage, thrown on a private jet, and taken to Cuba to become a sex slave. When Jackie attempted to rape her again, Yume instantly recalled the love making she had with Spirit and escaped from the angered rapist. Yume was then found by Dan and brought back to the Sanctuary, only to discover that Gladitus was dying due to Spirit forcing a dog down the boy's throat. After Yume healed her son, Spirit questioned her as to why she came back, to which she responded that she could never leave Spirit, since she loved him so much. Apocalypse After much anticipation, the end finally came. Yume was fully aware of what would befall her loved ones, but was more concerned with Spirit's relationship with DooM. When Spitit prepared to leave, Yume demanded that she come with him, which resulted in Spirit trapping Yume inside a Darkness Dome (only to be freed by Fukai). Yume then met up with DooM, Dan, and Msi Ciots, where she attempted to stop DooM from killing himself. Regardless, DooM stabbed himself and then some weird "Latin Faith" stuff happened. She later followed Msi Ciots into a portal leading to the next universe, which she was promised that "all would be right". Alpha Universe Yume then woke in a brand new universe, where she shortly met Soul and confused him for Spirit. After realizing that Spirit was dead, she fell into a horrible depression and cried alongside Julia (who was devastated about DooM). However, Msi Ciots appeared and revealed that both DooM and Spirit were alive, and they each had their own body. Yume was overjoyed to see the man she loved alive and well, and promised to always be there for him. Settling In Shortly after meeting Soul/Steven again, she took him back to the barn so he could train for the tournament. Wanting to prove herself strong, Yume decided to join the tournament, but was soon distracted by a ruckus in the barn. Yume walked right in on Spirit trying to kill DooM in order to see how Julia would react. Yume tried to stop Spirit and get him to listen to reason, but obviously Spirit didn't listen. Eventually, he killed DooM and went back inside, leaving Yume speechless and rethinking her relationship with Spirit. Insanity Not wanting to see Julia upset, Yume wandered into the barn, where Spirit also was. Apparently he was going insane and was reading a book about trapping and killing people. Horrified, Yume ran out and told everyone what was going on. Shortly, the people there began dying off one by one, including her son. She then realized that in order to save the rest of the group of idiots, she would have to kill Spirit herself. However; it turned out that this was all an elaborate prank pulled by Spirit for unknown reasons, which infuriated Yume. After deciding that She could no longer trust Spirit, she took her son Gladitus to Solis, where'd she know that he was safe. Barn Party Some time later, Soul and BC decided to throw a party at the barn. After seeing Kuro and Soul, as well as Julia and DooM together, Yume became incredibly lonely and set off to find Spirit (who was stuck in traffic trying to go to some meeting). After she found him, she sobbed and hugged him, which annoyed Spirit, believing that Yume was acting too much like Julia. Spirit then proceeded to mess with DooM's and Julia's relationship, believing it to be fake, until Yume pointed out the similarities between both relationships. Panicked, Spirit lost control of his car and drove straight into a ditch. Although Spirit was unharmed, Yume took what would be a fatal blow to the head and fainted shortly after seeing herself. Spirit then took her back to the barn and demanded that Fukai heal her. After fully recovering, she decided to get Gladitus back, as she felt guilty for giving him away. Post Party Gladitus was shortly found by Spirit back at the barn, which made Yume very happy. After that some random stuff happened, like some guy trying to plow Yume showed up out of nowhere, but was brutially murdered by Yume (accidental) which Spirit approved. Sometime later, after Spirit shook some popcorn out of her boobs, the two decided to get it on for a third time. This time being sweeter than the first two sex sessions. (both Raku and Satoshi developed diabetes after waiting them) Awaken Yume then began to hear rumors about Spirit cheating on her for DooM, which horrified Yune. When she asked Spirit, he denied everything and immeaditely dumped her. This made Yune insane and she proceeded to attack Spirit, planning to kill both him and Gladitus. When Soul tried to stop her, she only threw him aside and focused on driving the blade in her hand through Spirit's skull. Before she could deliver the final blow, she snapped out of her fury and realized the damage that she caused. After taking Spirit to the hospital to recover, she came into his room and told him not to forgive her. She then asked Spirit one final request; That when he recovered, he would kill Yume. She then left the hospital signing the same Latin song she sung during the camping trip, which fully healed Spirit. Upon returning home, she heard a strange voice that pushed the idea of Spirit's "sexual choices" on her, to which she stubbornly refused. When Spirit returned, Yume demanded that he carry her request. After they exchanged their final words, Spirit drew his sword and pierced Yume through the chest, instantly killing her. Her grave can be found outside the Coop, with a Y engraved in the headstone, and a white rose growing out of it. Dream Thanks to Fukai, Yume was brought back to life. Not wanting to upset the others,Satoshi had her disguise herself under the alias of "Ai", but this did not last long. When she mistook Spirit's room for the bathroom, she accidently woke him up and crashed into a shelf. After seeing how miserable Spirit was, she decided to reveal her idenity as Yume, which made Spirit cry in joy. Yume then fell asleep and had the strangest, yet most wonderful dream, in which she had sex with a man named Lord Latin (Spirit) and became his personal sex slave. Luna Things were going great again, that was until an old "pal" of Yume showed up and begain causing chaos. Luna entered Spirit's dream and made him a slave for her army, then ordered him to torture Yume. Although Spirit was able to overcome her control, he still lost his memories of Yume. When Luna came back to seduce him, Nova restored all the memories of Yume to Spirit, which resulted in a clash in the barn. This was only the begining for Luna, as she possesed Gladitus, and forced him to attack, but thanks to Julia and Spirit, this plan failed. Luna then approached the coop and summoned her army to attack its inhabitants, while Yume and Luna clashed on the roof. 'Quotes' "I want to make people happy." "What you're feeling, is what the humans refer to as 'love'." "I've forgotten how good it feels to be able to feel the wind in my hair while I fly." "You're a great kisser you know." "I'm coming with you, like it or not!" "Spirit...you're stuttering..." "Scum such as himself deserve the cruelest of punishments" "I'm glad I met you while I did." (Final Words) 'Trivia' *Her favorite foods are frozen dairy treats. *She is a vegetarian. **However, she secretly like the taste of dog (only Spirit knows this fact) *She owns two puppies, a boy named Aoi and a girl named Kawaii. **She gave Aoi to Hatter and Kawaii's fate is unknown. Due to the Alpha Timeline, it is presumed that both dogs are dead. *Although she doesn't come across as strong, she is actually extremely powerful, as she can take the Shinigami Gin down without even trying. *She enjoys singing and has a beautiful voice. Legends say it can repair any broken substance, including a broken heart. *Her favorite color is yellow. *She enjoys classical music. *Her smile can cure AIDS. **While her laughter can cure cancer. *If you ever quote the "let there be light" passage to her.... *She can speak numerous languages, including Latin. *Yume has an extrordinary memory, as she can remember anything she's told. **However, she can't remember her actions if she switches personalities. *Her imagined voice actress is Andrea Libman (Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Chi-Chi from DB) *Yume's gentle and sweet personality has made her generally liked by others. (noticeably Aoi) Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Main Characters